Efficient path finding in three dimensions is complicated. Algorithms exist to define paths between nodes; in two dimensions such algorithms are efficient, but the additional complexity of three dimensions makes them difficult to implement in a real-world environment. Furthermore, some paths identified by certain of these algorithms, while space efficient, are not feasible to implement.
Consequently, it would be advantageous if an apparatus existed that is suitable for efficient, feasible path finding in three dimensions.